More than Friends
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: A one shot RP that I did with Dark Nuriko. Heero and Duo spend an evening together, just hanging out like friends, until it takes a different turn.


Title: More than Friends

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Warnings: LIME ACTION! COMPLETE AND TOTAL YAOI!

Disclaimers: Neither of us own Gundam Wing. We have borrowed them for the sole purpose of having fun, and sharing it with you. Enjoy!

Notes: This is an RP that Dark Nuriko and I did a while ago. We do a lot of these. The title makes no sense, because I couldn't think of anything, and they do become more than friends. Sort of, since they were barely friends in the first place. I think. I'm gonna stop babbling now…

Nuriko handled our lovable Shinigami, while I'm responsible for the perfect soldier.

XXXXX

Duo walked in from a long day of working on his Gundam, the repairs having been back breaking. His stay at this latest safe-house would be a while, while the other pilots could come and go. Even now, only Heero and he were there...and Duo was trying to behave.

Heero looked up from his book as Duo walked into the room and flopped next to him on the couch. "Taking a break?" He asked.

"Hell yeah. I can't seem to get the damn system right." he sighed and wiped his bangs from his forehead, tired and hot.

"I can take a look at it later." Heero told him before going back to his book.

Duo blinked at Heero before smiling brightly. "Thanks Hee-chan!"

"hn." He grunted, not paying the least attention.

Duo sighed and slowly got up and headed for the kitchen, looking around for something to eat and drink.

The Japanese youth looked up again as Duo left, deciding to on a whim to follow.

Duo was pulling out the makings for a sandwich, was well as the kool-aid he had made earlier. He then got to work on making a large sandwich that would make even the biggest men envious.

Heero looked with disgust at Duo's huge sandwich. "How can you eat so much?"

The braided American smirked as he looked at Heero. "I burn all of it talking." He teased as he put everything away before taking a bite.

Heero shook his head. "I believe it." He stated, going over to the fridge and looks at what was left over.

Duo grinned and took another bite. He had left plenty, even with the large sandwich he had constructed.

Heero pulled out a plastic bag of carrots and sat down started eating his healthy choice.

Duo laughed slightly at the sight and took a couple more bites of his sandwich. When he was done swallowing, he sipped at the bright red drink he had poured for himself. His upper lip turning a soft shade of red.

Heero looked over at the source of the laughter "...You got something there." He told him vaguely indicating at Duo's mouth.

Duo blinked and rubbed at his lips. "Did I get it?" he asked, even as the red remained, and soon got brighter with his second sip.

"No. Here." He picked up a napkin off the table, and wiped Duo's mouth, trying to get the red dye off.

Duo blushed for a moment before realizing what it was Heero was getting at and pulling back slightly. "Don't sweat it, Hee-chan. It's just a kool-aid stain. It'll go away eventually."

Heero realizing what he had done; pulled away. Getting up he went over to the sink and filled a glass with water. He drank it, watching the braided teen from under his half lidded eyes.

Duo went back to eating his sandwich and drinking his kool-aid. He tried not to look at Heero, who was in his usual spandex shorts and green tank top. Sometimes it was too much for his teenage hormones. Today was no exception. Heero was one hell of a good looking young man. "So. . .what do you have planned for tonight?"

Heero glanced at him quizzically. "Nothing...Why do you ask?"

Duo shrugged. "I just thought we could do something. . .ya know...like friends do. One of us can make dinner. Then we can watch a movie. . .just normal things."

Heero thought about it for a moment. "Alright. That sounds..." He searched for the right word. "...fun?"

Duo almost fainted at that, instead, he pretended to act like he was going to have a heart attack. "Oi. . .did you just say that? Oh, I'm gonna die!" He stumbled, acting like he was going to fall over.

Heero looked at him strangely. "What are you doing?"

He stopped and sighed, knowing he had been too good to be true. "Nothin'" he mumbled before correcting himself and going back to his sandwich.

"I'll go out and take a look at your Gundam, then start on dinner. Is that okay?" He asked the other pilot.

"Yeah, that works, Hee-chan. Just don't steal ideas from my ol' buddy, all right?"

"Sure thing Duo." Heero smirked as he walked out the door, heading toward the hanger where they kept their Gundams.

Duo sighed and closed his eyes. He would need one hell of a cold shower. This had almost become too much for him. With a smile, he turned and headed toward his room, planning on a nice shower before dinner

Heero worked away at whatever it was that was causing Duo difficultly. That had been strange. First, Duo suggesting that they do something together, and then being shocked when he had agreed. He would never be able to understand the other pilot. Sighing, he finished up, putting away his tools, before shutting off all the lights and heading back to the safe house.

Duo came down from the upstairs bathroom with his hair over his shoulder, trying to dry it as much as possible. He was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt. He smiled to himself as he walked barefoot down to the first floor

Heero closed the door and glanced up as Duo descended the stairs. Gods...now he knew what people meant when they said someone was like sex on legs. Stopping that train of thought before it even left the station, he averted his eyes and walked off to the kitchen, fighting the urge to go up to Duo and kiss him senseless.

Duo smiled as he saw Heero and finished drying his hair before tossing the long mass over his shoulder. "Hey, Hee-chan. How's Deathscythe doing?"

Startled, Heero turned back to him. "...I got everything fixed. Should be in perfect working order now."

Duo smiled and on impulse hugged Heero. "Thanks! I owe ya." That said he let go and moved to take up his brush. He dropped the towel in the hamper before beginning to brush his hair in the living room.

Even more startled by the hug, he watched Duo brushing out his hair before he shook himself out of his reverie, and hurried to the kitchen.

The sound of banging pots could be heard from the kitchen as Heero got things ready for dinner.

"..." He had no clue what Duo would like for dinner. Deciding it was important, he stepped back into the living room. "Hey, Duo...what did you want for dinner?" He asked.

Duo looked back as he smiled at Heero, his hair half brushed out. "Something edible. I won't complain."

"Alright." Going back into the kitchen, he decided on a stir fry dish. Pulling out various vegetables and noodles, he set to work.

Once he was done brushing out his hair, he left it down, before turning to watch Heero cook. He was always amazed at the ease with which Heero did things around a kitchen, but he was never amazed with the quality of what came out of it. Heero wasn't the perfect soldier for nothing.

Heero flipped the contents of his wok, skillfully catching them again. Serving it up onto two plates, he placed them on a tray, setting out glasses, and choosing to fill them with water, not wanting a repeat of earlier with the kool-aid.

Duo smiled and looked at the food as if he was too hungry to even wait till Heero sat down. "Looks real good, Hee-chan. Really good."

Heero blushed slightly, not used to being complimented. "Thank you."

Duo picked up the chop sticks Heero often let him use and smiled. "Welcome, Hee-chan. Let's dig in!" without waiting, he did dig in, enjoying the taste with his eyes closed as the flavor seemed to tease him in a way he would have never expected of such a simple dish.

The Japanese youth picked up his own set of chopsticks, and smiled at Duo's enthusiasm.

Duo looked up from his meal and smiled at Heero. "This is really good. You out did yourself."

Heero blushed darker. "It's no problem. It's quite simple...I could show you sometime..." He offered.

He grinned. "Really? I'd love that."

"Sure. So, what movie did you choose?" He asked.

Duo smirked. "The Wedding Date. It's a really old movie from back in 2005." He grinned. He was a sucker for the old time movies. One's without hologram projection and all.

"Sounds interesting."

Duo smirked and laughed softly. "Oh, it's certainly something new for you, Hee-chan." He smiled and led the way into the living area after taking care of the dishes and put in the old disk, waiting for Hee-chan to sit down before starting it.

"What is this about?" he asked, looking at the cover. It didn't look like something he would watch, but if Duo liked it, maybe it was better than it seemed.

He smirked. "It's about a woman who hires a male escort so she doesn't go to her sister's wedding without a date...because her ex is there as well."

"Oh." Well, it was defiantly something he didn't usually watch, but sometimes these old movies were really funny.

"Don't worry Hee-chan. You may just find yourself laughing at this one."

Still unsure, he settled back in the couch as the movie began. Duo sat beside him, watching the movie with rapt attention, while slightly leaning close enough to cuddle with Heero.

He noticed that Duo was sitting awfully close, but instead of being uncomfortable like he would be with anyone else, he enjoyed the cuddling. Shifting his attention back to the movie, he found himself laughing along with Duo at the plot line.

By the end of the movie, Duo was sniffling slightly and had his head resting on Heero's shoulder. "I liked it, Hee-chan. How about you?"

"I liked it." Heero told him. "It was rather funny, and I liked the ending. It seemed fitting."

Duo nodded a soft smile on his lips. "I really thought you'd like it."

Heero smiled back. "It was a good choice." He complimented

He smirked. "See. Not everything I pick is bad.

Heero frowned. "I never said anything you picked was bad...did I?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "There were a lot of things no one liked of mine."

"Like what?" Heero asked, genuinely wanting to know what people wouldn't love about him

"I talk too much," he stated.

"Sometimes. But I like it when you talk; you have important things to say."

"Not always."

"Well, more important then what most people talk about. You discuss things you really care about, not something superficial"

He nodded. "Well, yeah. I like speaking my mind."

"Most people don't. They're too afraid of what everyone else thinks to be themselves. I like that you're not."

He snickered and brushed his bangs back from his forehead. "Well. . .living the way I did, it was damn hard not to speak as I wished."

Heero smiled at that. It was true. While he was being trained to be the 'perfect soldier', Duo had had to fight to survive, which included speaking however he damn well pleased. "True, you did have too...but I can't see people hating you for just speaking your mind."

He snorted and gave Heero a 'duh' look. "That's just it, Hee-chan. This happens a lot. When you speak you're mind, people tend to hate you more."

Deciding to change the subject, before it got too uncomfortable for either of them, he asked another question. "Why? I mean, why did you want to do this tonight? You could have gone out somewhere, done something better."

He smiled and placed his head on his shoulder once more. "Because I wanted to spend time with you."

A little surprised at Duo's confession, he looked down at where he rested. Acting on impulse, he put his hand under Duo's chin, lifting thechestnut head until they were level with each other. Taking a breath, he pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

He sighed against the lips and returned the touch, enjoying being close with him, and enjoying the soft kiss even more.

Wanting more, he slid his tongue over the sweet tasting lips, smirking when Duo parted his lips and let him delve into the moist heat.

Duo moaned into the tender kiss, his tongue fighting with his as he slowly brought his arms up to wrap around him.

Relaxing into the embrace, he pushed Duo back onto the couch, leaning down over him. Breaking the kiss momentarily for air, the next breath they took being another kiss.

He was in heaven, wanting to be closer to him and yet loving just the small kisses he was getting.

The kisses were wonderful, but he wanted more. Skimming his hands down Duo's sides, he brought them back up underneath the clinging material, lifting it over his head. Placing another soft kiss to his lips, he moved down to Duo's neck, pressing kisses there and licking at his pulse.

He moaned and pulled Heero even closer, wanting more. So much more. "Are you certain about all of this, Hee-chan?" he asked.

Heero pulled away, looking down at Duo. "I'm certain. I want this. I want you...Do you not want this as well?"

Duo laughed and pulled Heero against him, letting him feel exactly what he felt. "Oh, I want this."

Feeling Duo's arousal press against his own, his pants tightened more. "Good." He told his partner, before cutting off all other vocal responses with a burning kiss, hands skimming over the muscles of his chest, moving lower with a few encouraging moans from Duo.

He moved even closer before running his hands down Heero's back to the part of his ass that was still showing. Once he had done that, he squeezed, showing him exactly what he wanted.

Jumping at that action, he got the message and undid Duo's pants, pulling back to remove them. Smirking at the hard shaft rising from between the soft thighs, Heero trailed his fingers over the taunt skin.

Duo groaned at the soft touch and returned the favor to Heero, removing his pants and gazing hungrily at the erection. Wanting to suck on it. "You're handsome, Hee-chan."

Heero blushed lightly, not used to that sort of compliment. Turning away, he pulled off his shirt, tossing it with the rest of the discarded material. Turning back to Duo, he found himself pushed against the arm of the sofa, Duo doing wicked things with his mouth between his legs.

He licked softly up and down the long shaft before lapping at the slit, his tongue teasing him, while his hands roamed over his chest.

Heero groaned, arching into the teasing mouth. Running his fingers through Duo's hair, he pressed him closer, wanting to feel more of him.

After teasing him enough, he took him fully into his mouth, caressing him while sucking on him, wanting him to feel pleasure. To feel everything he was doing to him.

His head lolled back on the cushions, fingers clenched into the long strands of Duo's hair, the pleasure unbelievable. The amazing skill of his tongue; licking, swirling and rolling around his erection soon had him feeling the fiery sensation spread through him. Duo sucked strongly upon his shaft, and he could no longer hold back, releasing his creamy essence into his mouth.

Duo swallowed the sweet and salty liquid with relish, his mouth catching every last drop and bathing the cock once more before pulling back. "Feel good?" he asked.

"ungh...yeah. That felt really good." Heero said; his mind still a bit fuzzy from the sensory overload. He smiled, somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't really do anything for you." He told him, noting that Duo's arousal was possibly even harder than before.

He shrugged, reaching down to lightly stroke his own arousal. "It's all right. Nothing a cold shower can't cure. I'm just glad you had fun," he said, his violet eyes glazed with passion.

Heero frowned. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He definitely wasn't going to leave Duo hanging, only to take care of things in the shower. Reaching out, he stroked the erection himself, wanting to do to Duo what he had done to him.

He gasped and groaned at the touch. He was taking so much from just the small touch. It almost blinded him. "Hee-chan!" he cried.

Pushing him back, he licked at the head of his arousal, lightly dragging his tongue over the hot skin, lapping at the liquid that seeped from the slit.

He gasped and cried out, his body wanting to arch up into that warmth. Yet he held himself back, not wanting to push Heero.

He liked it as much as Duo did. Knowing Duo would want more, he stroked up and down the long, hard length, creating patterns that he traced over and over. Gathering his courage, he took him into his mouth, relaxing his throat muscles to fit as much of Duo as he could.

"HEERO!" he cried as he still tried not to push into his mouth. The warmth engulfed him and drove him insane. He wanted him to move faster. He wanted it all. Most of all, he wanted Heero.

Encouraged by Duo's reaction, he picked up the speed, finding a way to suck upon him and move along the length at the same time. Getting an idea, he began to hum random notes, increasing the pressure and vibrations along the erection.

Duo gasped and panted at the feelings before he cried out, his seed shooting forth almost instantly at the feeling of the warmth, suction, and vibrations all at once. "NNNNAAAAAHHHH!"

Swallowing the salty fluid, Heero pulled away, pressing a kiss to his swollen lips, letting Duo taste himself in his mouth. Breaking the kiss, he sat back. "Feel better?" He asked.

Duo smiled, recognizing his own words. "Much," he sighed.

Heero smiled, "Good." Lifting his clothing up off the floor, he stood, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Duo nodded. "All right."

"Coming?" He asked as he got to the foot of the stairs.

Duo grinned and slowly got to his feet. "Yeah."

XXXXX OWARI XXXXX


End file.
